


Merry Christmas

by stanky_plums



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Anniversary, Awesome Carol Danvers, Christmas Fluff, Cutesy, Domestic, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gift Giving, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Relationship, Married Life, Motherhood, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Pregnancy, Pregnant Reader, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 14:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanky_plums/pseuds/stanky_plums
Summary: You and Carol are celebrating 5 years of marriage together during Christmas with a big pile of presents to get through in the following morning.However, not all the presents received are presents expected, and Carol is in for a big surprise from you!





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I know the tags kind of ruin the surprise, but when has that ever stopped anyone from reading a fic?
> 
> It would be more suitable to post this during Christmas time, but I don't plan things/plot as I write, so the Christmas thing just came out of nowhere XD

“Goose, no!” you cry out, as your adorably chubby ginger tabby jumps on your lap, making you spill the cup of cocoa in your hand.

Carol stands up, takes Goose off your lap and rushes back with a wet cloth and another pair of your pyjamas. 

“Thanks, baby,” you say with a bit of a pout.

“Don’t thank me yet, I’m not the one cleaning this up.”

“Fine,” you giggle.

“Just kidding, I’ll help you out. I’m not a monster.” She bends down to help you up, and wipes the wooden table and floor, as you walk to the master bedroom to change out of your chocolate soaked clothes.

You shout from the bathroom, “I don’t know, you might not be a monster, but if you scare the actual monsters away, what does that really make you?” 

You walk back out with clean, candy cane, red-and-white striped pyjamas when Carol quips back, “the only person that could possibly handle being your wife.”

You gape your mouth. “Oh, really?” you ask, walking into her embrace, your warm bodies clad together. You wrap your arms comfortably around her waist as she helps hold your body close to hers.

She peers down at your shorter, more stout build. “Yeah, really. And I wouldn’t have it any other way.” She tilts her head down to kiss you and the two of you plop down on the couch in front of the T.V. where you have ‘Love, Actually’ playing. 

You’ve been with Carol for a exactly seven years, the first time you met being at a S.H.I.E.L.D. Christmas Eve party where the Avengers actually showed up! So christmas was a special time for many reasons.   
You’ve been estranged from your family since you came out at 17 years old, living alone and needing to support yourself throughout high school and college. The only upside to this was when you met Carol. The both of you not really having any familial ties meant there was absolutely no obligation for you two to show up to a huge, awkward christmas dinner, giving the two of you alone time during the holidays. Which was doubly good since it gave you two quality time to celebrate your anniversary. 

When blonde hair fell on your shoulder, you turned your head to see Carol in a deep sleep next to you, a little bit of dribble slipping past her mouth. You shift her body so that the both of you are laying down comfortably on the couch. You wrap your arms and legs around her body, not unlike a sloth gripping onto a branch, and nuzzle your face past her hair and into the nape of her neck. You kiss the soft spot. “I love you, Carol Susan Jane Danvers,” you whisper, every name feeling so right on your tongue. You close your eyes. “Good night, my love.”

\-----

You wake up the next morning on the couch, but Carol’s not there. 

Pushing yourself up to a sit, you turn around to see a certain blond underneath the Christmas tree, sorting the pile of presents out.

“Duckie, what are you doing?”

“I am…” she continues lifting and organising large boxes around, “sorting this mess out.”

You didn’t remember putting so many presents underneath the tree. “There’s a lot there. You didn’t sneak out last night to buy more presents, did you?”

“As if I have the willpower to get out of your embrace in the middle of the night,” she says, a smirk plastered on her face. “A huge delivery came today from the Avengers tower. A bunch of people sent us a bunch of presents for our big 5th wedding anniversary.”

Your eyebrows shot up, like a child who’s just heard the word ‘candy’. You jump off the couch and seat yourself next to her on the foot of the christmas tree. You plant a big smooch on her cheek. “Happy 5th anniversary, baby.”

She shifts herself towards you, and facing you, she leans in and dominates your lips. You let yourself fall back on the fluffy tree mat and she follows suite. Leaning herself on top of you, the two of you make out like teens behind bleachers before getting back to the real task at hand: presents. 

“I say we open our presents for each other last,” you suggest.

“I agree,” she states, and the both of you stare at each other and chuckle as she slowly reaches for the richest man’s gift. Tony Stark’s. His box is small and fits within the palm of two hands.

She takes the card and reads it. “I know you lesbians chose my present first, so I made sure it’s the most expensive thing you have here. Enjoy, you turds. Merry x-mas and a happy 5 years, Tony.”

She begins peeling the wrapping paper back slowly and carefully, making sure she doesn’t rip it. “You take off flying faster than this. Just rip it, silly.”

She shrugs after you’ve given her the ‘okay’ and rips the present open, revealing two velvet jewellery boxes with your names engraved on your own boxes. Taking the box with your name on it, the two of you open it to reveal rings. Your ring had a pretty hefty diamond in the centre that’s cut slightly into Carol’s Captain Marvel star logo. The gem glistened beautifully in the morning light, it is honestly the prettiest piece of jewellery you’ve ever seen. Carol’s ring was more basic, Tony opting for a ring practical for Carol’s line of work. It was a simple band that had your initials engraved in it. Underneath it was a note: Danvers, don’t worry I haven’t ripped you off. This ring’s made out of the best thing money can buy. Yes, it will sustain your weird, hot powers.   
P.S. If you’re still not happy, I’ll just get you a house and a car or something.

Next was Thor’s gift. He’d given you a bottle of Asgard’s finest alcohol with an extremely sweet letter and a post script that read: This needs to be diluted before you humans can drink it.

Steve gave you two a bunch of framed beautifully done sketches of the two of you - which seems borderline creepy now that you think about it.

Nat gifted you a bunch of her secret recipes.

When you opened the present from Rocket, it just turned out to be a bunch of things he’d stolen from both of you overtime.

After everyone’s present had been opened, Carol insisted you opened hers first.

Unwrapping it, you find her USAF leather jacket. “I stole it back from Lieutenant Trouble and I want you to have it. You can wear it whenever you want. Imagine it as the ‘us’ equivalent of girls wearing their boyfriend’s oversized shirts. I want you to consider it yours. Keep it safe and warm for me.”

You looked lovingly at her as well as the jacket. You know the jacket meant a lot to her, so having her gift this to you, for you to keep, was a big deal. You let a little tear slip. “Thanks, Duckie. I love it. Thank you.”

You give her a big bear hug. “Don’t mention it.”

She takes your present and places the light box on her lap. When she opens the box, there’s a little piece of paper that says: Let me explain.

She looks up at you with her eyebrows scrunched together and your face lights up. “Okay. remember what we did about two months ago?”

She thinks carefully. “IUI appointment?”

You grin at the fact that she got it right, and nod.

“Oh my gosh! You’re pregnant?!” she squeals.

You nod even more vigorously and she launches herself into a hug. “It worked. It’s finally worked. After two and a half long, long years of trying, we finally have a child coming.”

You let your tears slip past and you feel your pyjamas soaking up Carol’s facial fluids. “I’m sorry it’s taken this long.”

She brings her snotty, wet face back up, looking to you, her face plastered with concern. “You’re sorry?” 

“Yeah. It wouldn’t have taken so long if I’d just… just, I don’t know, gotten pregnant faster?”

She cups your face tightly between her strong, soft hands. “It’s not your fault. At all. You’re the only reason we can have this child in the first place.” She places her hand over your unswollen belly, mesmerised and utterly grateful of the life growing in there.   
When she begins tearing up again, you remember how devastated she was when she found out from Bruce that the blast from the engine that gave her her powers, also took away a lot of things, such as her fertility.

“I never thought I’d… I never thought I could ever have children of my own. But you, you prove me wrong every single day and I love you for it. I love you so much and I’m gonna continue loving you and this child with unwavering passion. We’re gonna smash this parenting thing out of the park.”

You sniffle and rub your tears on your sleeve. “Yeah, we really are. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed that! Thanks for reading 'til the end :)   
> Leave a kudo if you enjoyed that :D just so I know if this "worked" or not ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> It's kind of difficult to judge if my writing is good or not because I never go into these fics with a plan, nor do I read through them, so please tell me if there are mistakes, or if you think I can improve my writing! 
> 
> Comments are open to all, so go crazy! XD ~but be a little nice, for obvious reasons.


End file.
